


Can we make this feel right

by agamous (apetala)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Injury, M/M, Rain Sex, a little angsty, but all right by the end, never explicitly said but they're chilling in Yosemite National Park, though slightly soggy sex is a better description
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 03:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6639742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apetala/pseuds/agamous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cris and Sergio are hiking in deep country, trying to work out some deep seated issues. They unfortunately get caught in a freak rainshower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can we make this feel right

Cristiano and Sergio weren’t having the best time of their lives when a freak summer shower caught them in the middle of their hike.

 

In fact they were having a vicious argument. Sergio was striding way ahead on the path, as if he was trying to leave Cris behind, mouth thinned in a straight line. Cristiano was never one to keep his head in an disagreement. While Sergio turned cold in a fight, tending to keep to himself and nurse his grudges until the end of the universe, Cristiano tended to shout himself hoarse, and then let go of the argument by the next day.

 

“You’re an over controlling idiot, and you have no idea what you’re talking about!” Cristiano shouted to Sergio’s back.

 

Sergio maintained his stony silence, as well as his pace. Cristiano would have run up to catch up, but his calf was starting to cramp hard, and he had to slow down from the pain. Which did not help his mood one bit.

 

“God, will you fucking slow down?! It’s like you want to leave me behind!” Cristiano yelled at Sergio’s ever retreating back.

 

As if almost as if on cue, the first heavy drops of rain began to plash on the woods around them. The first couple cold drops spilled into Cristiano’s hair, and Sergio turned for the first time in an hour to face Cris, his eyes wide with surprise.

 

Apple Weather had promised them up and down that there was going to be no rain today. It had promised cloudy skies but no rain. Perfect for a hike through the national park where the two of them decided to camp for the week.

 

It would be fun, Sergio said. He was always so into the nature thing. Camping in a tent, cooking all their food over a firetop, hiking into deep woods where there was practically no one about.

 

Except they’d been arguing almost non-stop for the past day since they got there, and the lack of people became more of a problem then a blessing. Back home, whenever their arguments got too intense, their teammates helped mediate their fights. They had to, for the sake of the team unity. Here though, in the ancient woods, where the gnarled bristlecones were older then millennia, and there was nothing but the mountains and the sun and the water between them, all their old arguments somehow came bubbling to the surface.

 

This rain however. From the few tentative drops, the sudden rain instantaneously billowed into a heavy downpour, soaking Cristiano’s shirt instantly, and snaking through his hair, cold water through his scalp making him shiver. The roar of the falling rain muffled all sound, and Cristiano was surprised to feel Sergios’ hand on the nook of his elbow, and Sergio shouting that they had to run further up, there wasn’t enough cover here.

 

And so they ran together, running lithe strides through the rapidly muddying path, red earth churning into puddles and tiny streams behind their footsteps. Sergio’s hand never left Cris’s arm, and the hot warmth of his grip somehow lightened something in Cristiano’s chest.

 

The cold was seeping deep under Cristiano’s skin however, making him shiver even though they were running, looking for proper cover other than isolated gnarled pine trees through the mountain path they were on. And his calf was cramping worse and worse, forcing him to hobble along to keep up. His shoes were soaked with icy cold rainwater.

 

Then when the pain was truly getting to be too much, Sergio gave a shout of delight, and pointed. They had reached a flatter area of the path, and up ahead was a cabin, its front overgrown with ivy.

 

Cristiano nodded with relief and made a silent prayer to up above. He took a couple more steps forward.

 

However he misjudged the brush in front of the path, and instead of his foot meeting solid road, he tripped into a dip in the road. Buckling to his knees, he felt something in his ankle pull hard. Excruciating pain tore through his body and he could only gasp and clench his hands, trying to fight off the dizziness.

 

The pain rocked and filled his universe for a couple moments. Cristiano hardly registered anything, barely noticing Sergio’s shouts or hands on his shoulders. He did notice when Sergio pulled him up to his knees, bent down himself, and picked up Cristiano in a fireman’s carry.

 

The world was funny and upside down as Sergio carried Cristiano the final yards to the cabin front, but his body was solid and certain underneath Cristiano.

 

Somehow, Sergio managed to find the key to the place (underneath the welcome mat, seriously it was like the owners wanted this place to be broken into), brought/dragged Cris inside, and installed him on the rug on the floor. There wasn’t much inside, other than a fireplace, and a desk.

 

Sergio placed his hand on Cristiano’s calf. “How bad does it hurt?”

 

Cristiano tried to inconspicuously flex his leg. “The leg, not so bad now. The ankle, I think I sprained it a little.”

 

Sergio sighed. “You’re so full of shit. You can’t even walk right now.”

 

Cristiano smiled. “Fine. I lied a bit.”

 

“Maybe this place has some aspirin or something…”

 

Sergio got up to look for anything the cabin had to offer. Cristiano, cold to the bone now, except his ankle which was burning like fire, took off his completely wet shirt. The air of the cabin was still and damp, and smelt like wood and pine needles.

 

Sergio came back, arms full of a bright-multicolored quilt. “I looked in the other room. No medicine or food, but I did find this in a box.”

 

Cristiano huffed a laugh “Were you really going to steal someone’s things for me? Aw babe, you really do love me.” He stretched a hand out, waiting for the quilt.

 

Sergio knelt down on a knee and carefully wrapped the quilt around Cristiano, tucking it around his shoulders.

 

“I do.” Sergio said quietly.

 

The silence reverberating in the still haven of the cabin, rain still falling outside dimly.

 

“Oh.” Cristiano could only say.

 

Sergio shook his head. “I’m sorry I made this trip so weird. And I really didn’t mean to leave you behind earlier. I just got so mad about you and your leg that I let it take over the trip.”

 

Cris bristled, but only a very little. “I do know my limits, Sergio. And I want to do as much as I can, while I can. You know that.”

 

Sergio sighed. “I do. But I hate it when I see you play through an injury, especially one as bad as that. Our team doctor is a lying piece of shit and you really should have sat out the last couple of games instead of going on the pitch.”

 

Cris nodded once, slowly. The sound of rain tapping on the roof filled the air.

 

Then Cristiano smiled wickedly.

 

“Don’t try to change the subject, Ramos. You just said you loved me. For the first time ever, in all the years we’ve been fucking together.”

 

For the first time in the day, Sergio smiled back at Cristiano. “I suppose I just did.”

 

“I hope you didn’t say those words and not expect me to put out.”

 

Sergio rolled his eyes. “Cris, you’re injured.” He started to get up

 

Cristiano quickly placed both hands on Sergio’s face and tugged him back down, making Sergio look him in the eye. “I’m not delicate, Sergio Ramos. And I’ve waited a long time for you to get some common sense and tell me how you always felt.”

 

Cristiano paused. “So if I say I’m down to clown, then by God, you’re going to fuck me until I pass out.”

 

Sergio tried but couldn’t choke down the laughter. “Don’t I get a say in this?”

 

“Of course not.” Cristiano said, and kissed Sergio in mid laughter.

 

Sergio was still laughing while Cristiano was kissing him and trying to peel off his wet clothes at the same time, but that was Sergio for you. Couldn’t keep a straight face even while the greatest lay he ever had was trying to unbutton his pants for him.

 

He hushed real quick when Cristiano finally slid his hand down to Sergio’s cock. Cristiano heard a quick breathy inhale as he gently ran his fingers down his length, and then the flat of his palm sliding up on his belly, as Cristiano leaned up for another kiss, almost sweetly chaste as he gently pressed his mouth against Sergio’s.

 

Or would have been, if Sergio hadn’t firmly gripped Cristiano by the hips, and in a slow but sure movement, pulled him flush against his chest. The sensation of Sergio’s heated skin against him made Cristiano gasp. Sergio took full advantage to deepen their kiss, turning something sweet into something darker, filling Cris’s mouth while Sergio’s cock hardened and nudged against Cris’s inner thigh skin.

 

Cristiano broke the kiss to lean back, trying to gain time while Sergio bent forward trying to capture his mouth again. “Fuck, wait.” Cristiano said, his voice husky and low. “Did you bring anything with you?”

 

Sergio shook his head, eyes blown open. “I thought you did.”

 

Cris groaned. “Shit. I was so mad at you this morning that I didn’t take any supplies.”

 

“Well,” Sergio breathed. “Guess there’s only one thing to do.”

 

In another moment, warm hands pushed Cris onto his back on the ground, nestled against the quilt, and Sergio between his legs. He wore a wicked smile, the very one that had caught Cristiano’s eye all those years ago.

 

“Nothing says love like a facial, babe.”

 

Sergio mouthed hotly at Cristiano’s cock, which took complete notice of the fact and hardened fully under his teasing nudges and touches. Sergio would alternate running his lips up and down Cristiano’s length, with a gentle puff of breath at the head, before laving indulgent kisses as well as soft bites to Cris’s inner thigh. The kisses made Cris roll his eyes in mock impatience but the bites made him shiver and quiet, the sensation like liquid fire in his lower belly.

 

Then Sergio finally, finally, closed his mouth over the head, and for a white hot moment Cristiano could only choke out his pleasure. And then gasped as Sergio, before so teasing, was now utterly relentless. taking him with his mouth, the molten heat unbelievably sloppy and unbelievably _good_.

 

Sergio took him in short bobs that eventually became longer and longer sucks that took Cris’s entire length down his throat. By then Cris was mewling, unable to stop himself from begging Sergio, to stop, to never stop; and when his cock popped free from Sergio’s mouth with an obscene wet sound, he could only helplessly whine as Sergio slowly deep throated him down to his groin, and shouted as Sergio began to swallow around his length—the tight throbbing and heat almost too much sensation.

 

The tightening pulse in his body suddenly snapped, and utterly defenseless, Cris could only come silently, bitten mouth wide open as he spilled down Sergio’s throat.

 

The come down was almost just as intense, Cris gasping for air as Sergio pulled off of him. Cristiano registered the sound of Sergio jerking himself off, taking only a few pulls until the sound of come dripping on the wood floor, Sergio breathing hard through the whole thing.

 

Cristiano looked up at Sergio, who was still panting, and lifted an eyebrow. “What, no come on my face? I’m disappointed.”

 

Sergio grinned. “Keep the sass up, and that ass is going to be mine once we get back.”

 

Cristiano smiled back at Sergio. “Wouldn’t have it any other way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cristiano and Sergio wait out the rain. It turns out Cristiano only had a bad cramp, and his ankle is much better by the time they hike back. They make it back to their tent and have dirty camping sex for the next three days.
> 
> This song inspired (some of) the mood of this fic  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rGpkqj2VvqM


End file.
